Zdzisiu
Zdzisiu Cebula Zdzisiu Cebula herbu cebularz - kalradyjski przedsiębiorca, biznesmen, farmer, górnik,tkacz,kosynier,browarnik,winiarz, handlarz,lekarz, a nawet wędliniarz. Jeszcze kiedyś samotny biznesmen, dziś właściciel korporacji Zdzisiu Incorporated. Dzieciństwo i młodość Nie wiadomo do końca skąd pochodzi Zdzisiu. Wielu podejrzewa, że ma on żydowskie korzenie ze względu na duży nos i smykałkę do biznesu. Jednak jak sam mówi, że nie znał swoich rodziców i przez wiele lat mieszkał w Domu Dziecka w Cipłowicach im. Świętej Magdalenki Dupydajki, który kierowany był przez siostry zakonne i księdza. Jego życie w domu dziecka było raczej spokojne dokształcał się i nawet nauczył się czytać głównie przez księdza i jego sprośne dowcipy zapisywane w jego notatniku, który to jakimś cudem dostał się w łapki sprytnego jeszcze nie biznesmena. Uczył się dobrze tak przynajmniej mówiły o nim zakonnice ale bardzo możliwe, że po prostu udawał bo już wtedy w wieku 7 lat pojawił mu się w głowie pomysł na biznes. Uznał, że jakoś się trzeba dorobić i wybić z biedy więc zaczął sprzedawać kradzione zakonnicom buty dla zakonnic. Dorobił się na tym swoich pierwszych sześciu stówek. Gdy Dom Dziecka w Cipłowicach im. Świętej Magdalenki Dupydajki stanął w ogniu, a zakonnice zmieniły się w popiół bo zamiast uciekać modliły się o ugaszenie ognia z innymi dziećmi. W tym samym czasie Zdzisiu uciekł i musiał znaleźć dla siebie nowe miejsce "Szkoda mi bucików tych wszystkich zakonnic..." -Zdzisiu patrząc się na płonący dom dziecka Już wtedy 8 letni Zdzisiu wylądował na ulicy i musiał udawać, że niczego nie ma aby żebrać bo już przed pożarem miał zamiar uciec i zabrał księdzu dwa tysiące aby mógł się utrzymywać sam przez jakiś czas po ucieczce. Zdzisiu żebrał o pieniądze swój pierwszy miesiąc na ulicy. Żebrał on z tabliczką z napisem "Jestem z dupydajki, ona święta bo dupy dawała, a wy dajta grosza nie żałujta jak ona dupy". W ten sposób zarobił na chleb i sól którym to cały czas się wyżywiał. Pewnego czasu Zdzisiu dołączył do ulicznego gangu aby jakoś wytrwać. Jedak nie przesiedział on tam zbyt wiele czasu bo gdy dowiedzieli się, że jest on żebrakiem których to tak bardzo nienawidzili członkowie gangu musieli go wyrzucić. Wtedy Zdzisiu usłyszał takie słowa: "Jak mogłeś zbierać te haniebne pieniądze"! Lecz wtedy Zdzisław spojrzał się na nich i odrzekł: "Piniądz to piniądz" -Zdzisiu w odpowiedzi na słowo "haniebne pieniądze" Uznał, że życie w mieście na ulicy to już nie jest najlepszy pomysł i wyruszył on na wieś aby to tam nauczyć się życia. Podróżował po wsi i trafił na farmera. Był to Zygfryd Stolec. Farmer z dwunastką dzieci jednak akurat jedno mu umarło lecz nie chciał by żonie było przykro i przygarnął Zdzisia aby nikt się nie zorientował. 9 letni Zdzisiu bardzo wyróżniał się od tych wszystkich wieśniaków inteligencją i tym, że czytał książki, a bardziej tym, że po prostu umiał czytać. Młody Cebula znalazł w domu Stolca bardzo ciekawą i zakurzoną książkę pod tytułem "Wielozadaniowość i różne sposoby biznesu" autorstwa Jana Goldstreima. Zdzisiu nauczył się na farmie stolca pracy w polu, a także dorabiał sobie na boku w kopalni. Poznał on we wsi bardzo rozgarniętego Żyda w jego wieku Abrahama Schreibersteina który to już od młodego wieku interesował się zarządzaniem i prawem. Znalazł on ze Zdzisiem wspólny język byli oni geniuszami w tej wiosce jednak jak to często bywa gdy to jest pełno głupków uważano ich za debili i obgadywano za ich plecami. Zdzisiu w tym czasie założył swoje pierwsze przedsiębiorstwo, które to zajmowało się sprzedawaniem szytych ubrań. Abraham pełnił tam rolę księgowego, swoją drogą cholernie ogarniętego. Zdzisław w wieku 11 lat uznał, że trzeba się stąd zwijać po tym, że ktoś osądził go za czary tylko dlatego, że umiał czytać i nie chcieli nic od niego kupić bo woleli pojechać do miasta po ubrania niż to kupować je na miejscu o jeden denar taniej. Przez wiele czasu podróżował z Abrahamem i rozwijał z nim swoje umiejętności biznesu. Życie w drodze Zdzisiu razem z Żydkiem musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Założyli oni swój własny kram i sprzedawali oni swoje towary na rynkach oczywiście o jeden denar taniej niż u innych. Spali oni w lasach i kopalniach był to bardzo trudny okres w jego życiu jednak wiele się przez ten czas nauczył. Zdzisław miał już 15 lat, a jego styl życia wciąż się nie zmienił razem z Abrahamem uznali, że to najwyższa pora na rozdzielenie się więc Zdzisiu musiał radzić sobie sam. Zdzisiu podróżował długo ale wciąż nie mógł znaleźć dobrego miejsca. Żałował, że Abraham go opuścił ponieważ stanowili oni zgrany duet. Zdzisiu miał gadaninę i smykałkę do interesu, a Żydek był rozgarniętym matematykiem i księgowym. Zdzisiu po 5 miesiącach życia w drodze natrafił na posiadłość bogatego jegomościa. A tym bogatym jegomościem był Janusz Politer. Życie z Politrem Janusz Politer był okropnie bogatym jednakże nierozgarniętym biznesmenem. Był okropnie leniwy i szukał kogoś kto wyręczy go w zarządzaniu firmą. Zatrudnił on Zdzisia jako kierownika. Zdzisiu sprawnie zarządzał firmą Politer i Spółka, jego spółką w tej nazwie był tylko Zdzisiu ale mniejsza z tym. Politer stał się milionerem, a Zdzisiu zyskał uznanie i doświadczenie w zarządzaniu przez pięć lat mieszkał u niego lecz później Politer ciężko zachorował i odwołał Zdzisia z pozycji kierownika jednak pozwolił mu zabrać coś z jego domu, a także podarował on mu milion denarów w prezencie. Zdzisiu miał w wtedy 20 lat i uznał, że zabierze on ze sobą Elwirkę Politer. Zdzisiu wziął ślub z Elwirką i wyruszył w dal. Życie w Masłowicach Zdzisiu razem z Elwirką zamieszkał w Masłowicach. Zdzisław założył tam swój kolejny biznes i kupił sobie kopalnie i w ten sposób zarabiał na swoje życie. Uprawiał on z Elwirką dziki seks co poskutkowało tym, że urodziła ona mu siódemkę dzieci. Życie było spokojnie stał się on sołtysem Masłowic nie z powodu tego, że ktoś go popierał tylko dlatego, że po prostu ją kupił. Żył on sobie spokojnie w posiadłości do późnych lat swojego życia. Gdy miał 62 lata Elwirka ciężko zachorowała, a dokładniej chodziło tutaj o lumbago wujkowskie. Groźna odmiana. Zdzisiu wiedział, że musi ją jakoś uratować więc sprzedał on kopalnie i większą część wsi i wyruszył w drogę Poszukiwanie sposobu na życie Elwirki Zdzisiu chciał za wszelką cenę uratować życie Elwirki. Wiedział, że są na tym świecie mędrcy którzy to umierają, a później mogą odżyć. Studiował on książki wydał on wszystkie pieniądze na kurs medyczny i na książki. Przestudiował on wszystkie książki i spotykał on się z mędrcami. Poznał on tajemnicę życia więc wrócił on do Masłowic. Gdy wchodził do domu i chcąc przekazać tajemnicę dla Elwirki już zobaczył ją martwą. Pochował ją i opuścił dom uznał, że skoro większość jego dzieci wyruszyło w drogę on też musi. Musiał odbudować swoją fortunę więc ze swoją wiedzą medyczną wyruszył w drogę na terytorium Normandy. Życie w Normandy Zdzisiu wiedział, że musi odbić się od dna i zaczął pracę jako doktor podróżny. Zarabiał on wiele na wojnach gdy to tylko stał na pierwszym lepszym skrzyżowaniu, a żołnierze zatrzymywali się przy nim i płacili mu po 5k za leczenie. W ten sposób zarobił o swoje pierwsze pieniądze i wiedział, że teraz wszystko zaczyna się od początku. Życie od nowa Zaczął on życie od nowa. Podróżował on po wielu krainach i spotkał on się z Grzesiem zapalonym wojownikiem. Były to zupełnie inne charaktery i w ten sposób się uzupełniali. Grzesiu wciąż chciał wojować, a Zdzisiu dorabiać. Podróżowali oni ze sobą bardzo długo aż w pewnym momencie spotkali się w Richfeld służył tam nawet w milicji Grzesia, a później Zdzisiu założył Zdzisiu Incorporated, a Grzesiu stał się jej pierwszym pracownikiem. Zdzisiu Inc. Zdzisiu podróżował wiele po świecie w poszukiwaniu pieniądza razem z Grzesiem. Zaczęli od interesów wokoło wioski Richfeld, zajmowali się wtedy wydobywaniem żelaza i tajną techniką wyrabiania ubrań z wyrywanych uprzednio chwastów (czy innego tam tałatajstwa). Czasami też Zdzisiu INC. przejmowało władzę nad wioską Richfeld i rozkręcało interes powodowało to gwałtowny wzrost zysków i gwarantowało 100% zysków ze sprzedanych dóbr. W międzyczasie powstało też bardzo znane powiedzenie, które to Zdzisiu wypowiadał w czasie gdy to Grzesiu denerwował go lub natrętnie prosił o podwyżkę- "Odciągnę ci to z wypłaty" -Słynne powiedzenie Zdzisia Cebuli Trwało wiele interesów takie jak sprzedaż koni po wyższych cenach w zamku obok czy też wyrób różnego rodzaju dóbr. Zdzisiu podczas pobytu w krainie handelku uzyskał darmowego konia za którego miał dołączyć do pewnego klanu. W krainie Skyrim Zdzisiu i Grzesiu zajmowali się ranczem, które przynosiło im wielkie benefity. Możliwość wyroby piwa, hodowli krów i kopalnia spowodowały szybki wzrost ich majątków. Był to interes idealny na którym to można było zbić wielką fortunę. Dostarczali oni mięso zwiadowcom w zamian za pieniądze i pomoc w trudnych chwilach. __LINKNOWEJSEKCJI__ Kategoria:Postacie